


Amber Millington's Sibuna Club Bylaws

by HouseofSecrets



Category: House of Anubis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseofSecrets/pseuds/HouseofSecrets
Summary: "We are a club, gang, posse, we need a name. Sibuna, It's Anubis backwards!" - Amber Millington. The newly minted Sibuna club needed to establish some guidelines, and Amber is here to help!
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

### The Sibuna Club Official Bylaws:

#### A list by Amber Millington  
Signed by: Nina Martin, Fabian Rutter, Patricia Williamson, and Alfie Lewis

  


1\. The first rule about Sibuna, is that you don’t talk about Sibuna. (Yes Fabian, we are all looking at you).  


  
2\. Elections will be held annually for the various officer positions. The current election results include: President/Leader - Nina Martin, Chief Strategist - Fabian Rutter, Snack Supplier – Alfie Lewis, Note Taker and Sibuna Historian – Amber Millington, and finally Queen of Sarcasm and Excuses, Patricia Williamson.  


  
3\. Sibuna vows are sacred, if you break one (telling someone about the club without asking, endangering the lives of club members by holding back intel, siding with Victor etc.) you have to run a mile around campus in the shame shirt. (note: the shame shirt is florescent orange that doesn't look good on anybody, with "Shame Shirt” written in huge font across the back.  


  
4\. A vote can be called at any point to determine the actions for the club. In the event of a tie the leader of Sibuna would be the deciding vote.  


  
5\. Any contact by ghostly figures is to be reported to the group ASAP. As well as any strange men Patricia meets in the woods.  


  
6\. Sibunas are to have their phones charged and on their persons at all times, in case they are kidnapped (cough cough Patricia cough cough) or fall down a hole (looking at you Nina).  


  
7\. Thursday nights are mandatory Sibuna study hours, with Sibuna Snacks  tm  provided by Alfred Lewis. The group misses far too much school and three out of the five of them are here on scholarship.  


  
8\. The only valid reasons to miss a Sibuna meeting include being kidnapped, given detention by Victor or hospitalized. Dates are NOT a valid reason to skip Sibuna events (Fabian).  


  
9\. All adults are guilty until proven innocent. You never know who could be in the murder cult. (Except Trudy. Trudy is an angel sent by the gods to deliver them wonderful food).  


  
10\. On any Sibuna outing Patricia and Fabian are NOT allowed to choose the music, unless one wants to be subjected to hours of Sick Puppies and Cradle of Filth.


	2. Chapter 2

### The Sibuna Club Official Bylaws:

#### A list by Amber Millington  
Signed by: Nina Martin, Fabian Rutter, Patricia Williamson, Alfie Lewis, Eddie Miller, K.T. Rush, Joy Mercer and Jerome Clarke

  


11\. Approved Sibuna excuses for suspicious behavior include being an expert in the following (taxidermy, locksmithing, plumbing, woodworking, etc.), being an amateur fashion designer, historians, preservationists, etc.), and if all else fails just call it a lover’s quarrel.  


  
12\. Sensible shoes are a must since one never knows when they might have to deadly hopscotch, run from kidnappers or climb a chimney  


  
13\. The New Member Initiation ceremony is a must in order to be a true Sibuna. (note: remember that any item sacrificed to the house gods must hold a great deal of meaning to the participant).  


  
14\. If anyone else has a secret sibling now is the time to speak up! (Seriously family members keep crawling out of the woodwork).  


  
15\. Dating outside of Sibuna never ends well. Seriously. If you are serious about them, they will have to know about the club and curses. If not, your relationship will end in tears.  


  
16\. If you receive visions, mysterious objects from creepy old ladies, or hear voices from the house – Congratulations! You are now in the running for cursed teenager and leader of Sibuna.  


  
17\. Trudy’s Ooey Gooey Chocolate Cake is better than Vera’s Chocolate Nightmare Cake and you can fight Amber on this.  


  
18\. Appropriate Sibuna meeting places include Nina & Amber’s room, the Attic (as long as you have a lock pick), the cellar with Nina’s locket and of course the clearing in the woods.  


  
19\. Alfie Lewis is the team’s official Cheerleader. While K.T. is the adorable mascot.  


  
20\. All members swear to never speak about the winter holiday of 2011 and the situation with the goat, bath tub, chocolate fountain and Amber’s high heels.


	3. Chapter 3

### The Sibuna Club Official Bylaws:

#### A list by Amber Millington  
Signed by: Nina Martin, Fabian Rutter, Patricia Williamson, Alfie Lewis, Eddie Miller, K.T. Rush, Joy Mercer and Jerome Clarke

  


21\. Twister is banned from Anubis house game nights after Alfie and Jerome broke Trudy’s favorite lamp for the third time in a month  


  
22\. “Look out for one another” is the unwritten motto of Anubis house... except of course when Trudy’s cookies are on the line, then it is every man for themselves.  


  
23\. Movie nights in Anubis house are a sacred Friday night ritual. Any rivalries and petty squabbles are to be put aside for a couple hours so that everyone can relax and have fun!  


  
24\. All adventure films are banned on movie night since treasure hunting movies hit a little too close to home for a certain group of Sibunas.  


  
25\. There is an ongoing bet to see who can make Victor laugh. The champion gets the winnings of 100 pounds.  


  
26\. There is also a house-wide competition to see who can get the most epic selfie with Corbierre and Delores. The current champion is Alfie, his selfie involved a variety of miniature hats.  


  
27\. Secret Santa is a time-honored tradition in Anubis house and the stakes are incredibly high with each resident trying to out-gift each other. Examples include, Mara building a spaceship in the bike shed for Alfie, Joy sending Mick a different fruit basket each day for a week, and Eddie convincing the school acapella group to follow Amber around and sing her original theme song each time she enters the room.  


  
28\. If a new American student is placed in Anubis house it is standard practice to test them for ancient Egyptian powers.  


  
29\. Sibuna information should NOT be shared in the official Anubis house group chat for Mick to see. This results in several hours of damage control and Nina’s awful lies, and yet Mick totally buys them...  


  
30\. Patricia’s attic initiation ceremony is now a part of Anubis lore. Nina loves to rub the fact that she lasted longer than Eddie in the haunted attic in his face at every opportunity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hearing from y'all! Let me know what you think of the chapter and the story so far in the comments or my Tumblr House-of-Secrets! Xo Evie


	4. Chapter 4

### The Sibuna Club Official Bylaws:

#### A list by Amber Millington  
Signed by: Nina Martin, Fabian Rutter, Patricia Williamson, Alfie Lewis, Eddie Miller, K.T. Rush, Joy Mercer, Jerome Clarke and Mara Jaffray

  


31\. The Anubis Olympics take place each year when Trudy,Vera and Victor are forced to attend a weekend long staff meeting. Events include a mattress staircase sliding competition, a Chopped style cook-off using whatever is in the kitchen, Pictionary and finally a house-wide dance-off. 

32\. Any reason is a good reason to party in Anubis house. Mick got a C- on his test rather than a D? Party! Amber got a new curling iron? Party! It’s Wednesday? Party!!!  


  
33\. Patricia set up a douchebag jar in the kitchen which Jerome and Mick have to contribute to every time they step out of line. When the jar fills up the residents take Trudy out to dinner.  


  
34\. Scooby Snacks are not suitable stakeout food for Sibuna missions despite Jerome’s insistence.  


  
35\. Inner house conflicts are solved by a mix of spin-the-wheel, intricate peace treaties and arm wrestling  


  
36\. Alfie is the Anubis house Rap Battle King. His Remix of “Ode to Amber” left Eddie’s “I've got powers now?” In the dust.  


  
37\. Joy is the official Karaoke Queen of Anubis house.  


  
38\. The whole house should be on high alert when Jerome and Fabian pair up during prank week. The chaos that the two cause when they actually get along is frightening.  


  
39\. Indiana Jones and Mission Impossible references are banned during any Sibuna operations.  


  
40\. If anyone asks, Rufus Zeno is just some guy that Patricia knows who collects antiques.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hearing from y'all! Let me know what you think of the chapter and the story so far in the comments or my Tumblr House-of-Secrets! Xo Evie


End file.
